


More Than Luck

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	More Than Luck

Severus wasn't a demonstrative man but with Harry's birthday only days away he was desperate to find a gift both of them would enjoy. Dinner and tickets to a show were cliché and he really wasn't interested in going to the Quidditch League Final again this year.

Tempting fate, he decided to brew and then on the day imbibe a very special potion—Felix Felicis. As soon as the golden liquid hit his tongue, Severus knew just what to do. 

After quick trip to his vault at Gringotts, Severus Floo'd home—heirloom bonding rings in hand—to wait for Harry.


End file.
